In network based positioning (“NBP”) systems, the locations of mobile stations (“MS”), which may be equipped with wireless communication capabilities such as Wi-Fi and/or a Global Navigation Satellite System (“GNSS”), can be computed based on a variety of metrics. In referring to the process of determining the location of an MS using a positioning system, the terms location estimation, geo-location, locating and positioning are often used interchangeably. Location estimation of wireless devices inside a building can be challenging. While GNSS' such as the Global Positioning System (GPS) work well in outdoor environments, GPS is often less effective within a building due to signal losses. Thus, Radio Frequency (“RF”) communications capabilities of the MS are often used to determine MS locations.
In traditional NBP systems, mobile stations served by the NBP system may have a variety of Wi-Fi chipsets, which may exhibit different characteristics despite adhering to a common standard or protocol. These differences in chipset and other MS characteristics may affect the accuracy and/or reliability of measured metrics and any NBP mobile station location estimates that are based on those metrics.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods to maintain consistency in the quality of service, and enhance the accuracy and reliability of location estimations provided by NBP positioning systems.